Solamente Tú
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Una breve historia sobre Eclipsa y su amor prohibido. Un amor que tuvo que esperar años para poder existir. (Re-Editado)


_Star Vs las fuerzas del mal no me pertenece. Este es un fic sin fin de lucro._

* * *

 **SOLAMENTE TÚ**

* * *

Nunca se le ocurrió poner en duda las palabras de sus predecesores, era evidente que los Mewmanos eran unos seres que destruían todo a su paso, la pobreza en la que los monstruos y otras entidades vivían era una catástrofe sí, pero él confiaba en ella.

Ella podría cambiarlo. Ya lo había demostrados al ignorar las palabras de los reyes y convivir (aunque en secreto) con las criaturas aledañas. Todos estos monstruos la amaban.

Él la amaba.

Pero para el cambio existían sacrificios y el mayor era dejarla ir.

Porque incluso las leyes de los Mewmanos eran tan estrictas que dictada que debían casarse para gobernar, pese a que estuviera dado todo por un matriarcado.

Su Eclipsa se desposaba ese mismo día. No quería pensar en ello porque entonces se enfrentaría al mundo entero de ser necesario por recuperarla.

Más el cambio debía existir y eso solo podría hacerse y la ley así lo dictaba.

— No soporto la idea de que alguien más me toque, querido mío.

— No hablemos de eso mi espectral princesa, el día de mañana todo cambiara, estoy seguro que…

— ¿Crees que me engañas? Sé muy bien que tu corazón languidece por esta unión, no quiero, no lo deseo… pero porque te amo lo hare. Porque el día de mañana pueda toda nuestra gente ser libre y salir de la miseria, voy a hacerlo por ellos y por nosotros mi amado.

Esbozo una sonrisa, pese a que por fuera pareciera que estaba a punto de atacar con crueldad a la mewmana frente a él; no era así. Se trataba de una sonrisa triste y resignada, una sonrisa de adiós.

Eclipsa se acercó hasta él besando tiernamente sus labios en un gesto casto y casi efímero, pero con más emociones de las que le demostraría a su futuro esposo.

Después de ello se marchó.

Las leyes dictaban que no solo hubiera unas nupcias, sino descendencia para aceptar plenamente el legado real. Él lo sabía y sus celos fueron tan bastos que tuvo que marcharse por unos días, no quería ni podía pensar en su oscura amada en brazos de cualquiera. Tuvieron que pasar 15 años para que volviera.

Y sin embargo la observaba de lejos, siempre de lejos.

Pero en uno de aquellos días, "el día" la luna llena llegó a su plenitud en el cielo, y fue que en ese lugar, el lugar de su primer encuentro que se volvieron a ver. La primera visión que tuvo de su Eclipsa fue de un rostro ojeroso y mirada penetrantemente apagada, mordaz y fría. Más solo bastaron unos segundos para que las miradas de ambos se cruzaran y entonces la vida regresara a esa penetrante mirada.

Corrieron para fundirse en un abrazo, él posando su rodilla en el suelo para recibirla en sus brazos, ella corriendo como si la vida se le fuera de lleno. Y ambos aferrándose el uno al otro ante su reencuentro, esperando, desenado no volver a alejarse jamás.

— ¡Tengo algo que decirte! — menciono la mewmana.

Se imaginó la noticia, ya lo sabía puesto que la había visto con su hija; por lo que no la dejo seguir y acallo sus labios con un beso, un beso profundo y deseado por ambos. Hasta ese momento pese a la creencia popular, él la había respetado hasta el punto de besos castos y toques de manos. Pero la deseaba, con locura, con amor, con un sentimiento que se desbordaba por su rojiza piel. Y el sentir los labios ajenos, la lengua de su amada responder con tanta fiereza solo le hacía saber a ciencia cierta que ella le amaba de igual forma.

Aquella noche, fue su primera noche juntos. Y fue la misma que sellara su destino.

— Eclipsa… despierta… debes… debes volver al castillo.

Ella abrió poco a poco los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que ahora resplandecían con un rojizo espectral. Lo observo. Aquel ser que había robado su corazón sin proponérselo, por casualidad, con su ternura y valor.

La sonrisa que Eclipsa lucia en sus labios era una que jamás había conocido nadie y que nadie volvería a ver.

— No volveré Edén… jamás voy a volver a ese lugar. Tengo la fuerza necesaria y haremos lo que ya teníamos planeado, pero no voy a regresar ahí, jamás volveré a separarme de ti.

— ¡Eclipsa!

— No, no me convencerás esta vez… yo… quizás me case con alguien más pero soy tuya y así voy a permanecer — dictamino con fuerza. Cerro los ojos hasta que sus tréboles en las mejillas comenzaron a iluminarse después simplemente se escuchó un zumbido pasar con rapidez entre la espesura del bosque hasta llegar a donde ellos se encontraban. Se trataba de su libro, el libro que ahora le pertenecía a su descendiente.

— Glossaryck

De inmediato el hombrecillo azul apareció observándola, sabiendo de inmediato lo que la reina de Mewni diría. Y lamentando en su interior que los deseos de esa chiquilla que conoció desde tiempo atrás no su cumplieran.

— Dígame mi reina.

— Querido Glossaryck; llegara el momento en que Mewni esté listo para el cambio, pero no cualquiera podrá soportarlo, mucho menos la princesa por eso… mi contribución será sellada, aquella princesa que pueda soportar leer lo que en ese área se encuentre será quien a la larga traerá la estabilidad al reino. — de pronto los ojos de la mujer se volvieron fríos y crueles. — Tú lo sabrás, yo confió en ti… hasta entonces viejo amigo.

El libro se cerró así como encerró a Glossaryck en su interior.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Eclipsa?

— Vivir mi vida Edén… nuestra vida…

Estiro los brazos hasta que él la alzo abrazándola.

— Vámonos a casa mi amor…

— ¿Estás segura? — dudo él sin saber muy bien que hacer.

— Completamente.

Y así fue como se marcharon aquel día, aniversario del día en que prometieron ser amigos, mejores amigos.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _La pequeña princesa observaba con ensoñación el cielo estrellado, sin la luna las estrellas brillaban tan potentemente._

 _— ¿Por qué no sales?_

 _Se escuchó nuevamente aquel sonido en los arbustos, en ese claro del bosque no estaban más que ellos dos, la princesa no sabía porque ese monstruo no se acercaba más a ella._

 _— Vete de aquí. ¡Tú no perteneces aquí!_

 _— Pero que gritón… mejor ven conmigo a terminar de ver el eclipse. — ordeno con una risita._

 _La luna oculta en lo alto antes de volver a aparecer poco a poco._

 _Sintió entonces como alguien se sentaba a su lado._

 _— Tsk… ¿Por qué no te vas?_

 _Giro el rostro para verlo y se sorprendió de que fuera más grande que ella, pero esa mirada era mucho más sincera e ingenua que la propia, podía identificarlo a simple vista._

 _— Porque me gusta estar aquí, este es mi lugar._

 _— Eres una princesa extraña._

 _— ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _— No puedo decir mi nombre a princesas raras asesinas de monstruos._

 _Eso le calo profundamente a la joven princesa por lo que agacho el rostro._

 _— No todo es como lo pintan ¿sabes?_

 _Ambos guardaron silencio._

 _Pasaron horas uno al lado del otro sin hablar, solo compartiendo aquel cómodo silencio._

 _Cuando el sol comenzó a despuntar por las montañas, la princesa se incorporó, alació su vestido y se giró para ver a su acompañante._

 _— Soy Eclipsa…_

 _— E-Edén…_

 _La sonrisa se pintó en ambos._

 _— ¿Amigos?_

 _— ¡Mejores amigos!_

 _Edén quien había perdido hacia unas horas a su familia a mano de los Mewmanos. Eclipsa quién amaba más la noche y a los monstruos que a su propio y salvaje pueblo._

 ** _Fin Flash Back._**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Edén es el nombre que le puse al monstruo enamorado de Eclipsa, principalmente porque significa: Puro y natural, deleite, paraíso. Quizás el nombre en si pudiera se inapropiado para el que parece un demonio, pero a mi me parece perfecto, ya que es un equilibrio entre Eclipsa y su "oscuridad" conocer a alguien que si bien no parece un angel, si alma sea pura.

Jajajaj he de admitir que es mi primer fic de este fandom, así que no me maten por salirme tanto del canon, espero que lo disfrutaran y solo quiero decir que amo esta pareja.

¡Byebye!

Dedicado a **legendary.e los**


End file.
